<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TK】糖爹(10) 重逢結局 by Domotowasabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266870">【TK】糖爹(10) 重逢結局</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi'>Domotowasabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>全架空。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>高中生堂本光一(17) x 社會人士堂本剛(35)</p><p>－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TK】糖爹(10) 重逢結局</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>青年的優點是有用不完的體力。</p><p>「哈啊……」</p><p>自從有了親密關係之後，每周五的固定約會總令堂本光一迫不及待，準備好換裝衣物後下課直奔飯店，進去總統套房直接先自我清理，然後等待堂本剛的到來。</p><p>他喜歡坐在堂本剛腿上面對面的親密，仰著脖頸讓堂本剛留下痕跡，腰部擺動調節深淺速度，在快要失控時被堂本剛狠狠頂弄。</p><p>「你該回去了…」</p><p>咬著堂本光一的鎖骨留下牙印，春天後就該換季，不能在明顯處留下顯眼的痕跡。</p><p>「再、再一次！」</p><p>渾身顫抖著雙手依然緊緊環抱堂本剛的頸部，身後吮咬著碩大不肯放開，低頭將下巴放在堂本剛渾圓的肩膀上蹭著撒嬌索取。</p><p>「小光怎麼都餵不飽～」</p><p>堂本剛調笑的揉了揉有些濕漉的髮絲，手掌覆蓋在他後頸摩娑、順著肌理往下撫摸沁著薄汗的背部，在還沒完全長開的蝴蝶骨上兜圈。</p><p>「是剛先生害的…」</p><p>不服氣的張嘴將堂本剛的耳垂含入口中，邊用軟綿綿的嗓音抱怨、小嘴邊挑逗著敏感的耳朵，接著身後感覺到慾望再次高漲。</p><p>「再一次就回去，不許耍賴喔。」</p><p>將懷裡的堂本光一抱起，雖然這陣子碰面便帶他吃好的，但堂本光一身上依舊沒長多少肉，很輕易就能抱起。</p><p>「嗯哼…」</p><p>突然懸空使堂本光一有些慌張，雙腿緊緊夾著堂本剛的腰部不敢亂動，但堂本剛每走一步碩大便往深處頂弄一下，加上體重和地心引力影響，堂本光一的身體不斷下滑配合頂弄節奏被撞入更深處。</p><p>「剛、剛先生──」</p><p>有些語無倫次的叫喊，彷彿只要喊著堂本剛的名字就能得到心安的感覺。</p><p>「小光夾太緊了…」</p><p>每次見面進入甬道都像是初次進入般，果然一星期一次還是太少，抽插到後半段被操開的嫩肉濕軟包裹的滋味令人欲罷不能，從生澀到鬆軟儼然是雙重享受。</p><p>被帶到浴室裡，堂本剛將堂本光一放在洗手檯邊緣退出慾望，低頭將釋放不出什麼液體的分身含入口中照料，在聽見堂本光一急促的呻吟和伸手按壓他頭部時才離開。</p><p>「轉過去。」</p><p>「可以不要嗎…」</p><p>堂本光一有些怯懦，腳尖才碰到浴室地板就被冰涼的磁磚溫差引起一陣顫抖。堂本剛深沉的慾望裡有著不容他拒絕的冷漠，他只好緩緩轉過身面對半身大的鏡面，看著自己到處佈滿愛慾痕跡的身體、左腿被拉高抬起，漲紫的碩大一吋一吋埋入身後，身前的分身無助顫抖滴落晶瑩液體，球部隨著抽插動作晃動著。</p><p>「小光看看你…」</p><p>堂本剛在堂本光一耳邊蠱惑著，兩眼盯著鏡中的堂本光一，那幾近癡迷的小臉龐染著紅暈、修長的羽睫掛著淚花、半瞇著雙眼卻掩飾不了漆黑瞳孔裡想要追求慾望的光芒，紅艷雙唇開闔間吐出淫瀰的歡叫。</p><p>他的白玫瑰終於綻放了。</p><p>「剛、剛──」</p><p>堂本光一無法思考，只能享受堂本剛從後方猛烈的撞擊，想要伸手撫摸分身卻沒力氣只能抵在洗手檯邊緣避免上身跌落，站立的右腳有些酸軟，努力翹著的臀部被緊緊扣住，他快要溺斃在情慾的快感裡，有些懼怕。</p><p>「我在…小光把自己交給我…嗯…」</p><p>那人總是能輕易摧毀自己的防線，堂本光一再次淪陷於那魅惑的上揚尾音，任由堂本剛將緊緻的甬道操開再離去再填滿、大手揉捏胸前稚嫩的乳珠，看著鏡中的自己淫蕩的神情，發出高亢綿長的呻吟達到高潮。<br/>
--<br/>
為了目標大學堂本光一不得不恢復規律學習生活，每天放學後在圖書館溫習功課和請教老師。這是他和堂本剛約定好的，不能因為性愛而荒廢學業。</p><p>堂本剛則忙著展覽和藝術品交流，每當夜深人靜時總會想起那張純欲的小臉哀求著自己再來一次，但堂本剛的原則是可以喜歡性愛卻不能沉迷，尤其青春期的青年有著用不完的體力，因此縱慾就會壞事。</p><p>保持著一周見一次的頻率，堅持不讓堂本光一留下過夜，也沒有再去堂本光一家或是將人帶回自己住處過。</p><p>堂本剛覺得這樣很好，一切又恢復到正常軌道上，令人安心。<br/>
--<br/>
很快的一年的包養合約就要到期，這期間兩人見面除了性愛之外就是關心堂本光一課業進度。</p><p>堂本光一有些不安的在固定見面的房裡等待著，今天是合約到期的最後一次見面。</p><p>「剛先生、」</p><p>「今天我們什麼也不做好嗎。」</p><p>堂本剛穿著寬大的外套推門進來，外套上面還有些濕氣，東京正下著毛毛細雨。<br/>
堂本光一站起身幫他脫去外套，輕輕湊到鼻尖嗅聞溫暖的味道。</p><p>「光一要吃點什麼嗎？」</p><p>拿起客房服務的菜單，只有更動幾項菜品，其餘的跟一年前幾乎一樣。</p><p>「沒有生薑燒...」</p><p>有些已經不一樣了。</p><p>「嗯～光一想吃生薑燒嗎？」</p><p>堂本剛目光透過菜單邊緣望向一臉失落的堂本光一，如果他想吃倒是可以滿足他這小小心願，其他的就無法滿足了。</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p>眼神裡散發一絲微弱的光彩。</p><p>用餐期間兩人和往常般沒什麼對話，頂多詢問一兩句最近過得如何、學校有沒有什麼新鮮的事情。堂本光一的大學應試已經考完了，剩下一間在一二月招考，那是他與堂本剛討論後不想放棄的夢想學校，所以決定考看看。</p><p>「以後還能見面嗎？」</p><p>主廚特地幫他製作的生薑燒如一年前那樣好吃，擦了擦嘴，堂本光一目光放在堂本剛身上，想了很久才把這問題說出口。</p><p>「光一…」</p><p>堂本剛表情有些無奈，扁著嘴、嘴角還有漢堡排的醬汁意圖使人想舔，但隨即被用餐巾擦去，輕嘆了聲。</p><p>「像普通朋友那樣…」</p><p>「我不喜歡事情太複雜化。」</p><p>以往合約結束後被包養的對象巴不得彼此不相往來，當然也有希望可以再繼續被包養的，畢竟堂本剛出手不小氣。</p><p>「那我怎麼通知你有沒有考上大學。」</p><p>掀蓋式手機有沒有歸還堂本剛根本不算什麼事，SIM卡到期了，聯繫就斷了。堂本光一試圖掙扎一下，希望兩人之間還有轉圜餘地。</p><p>「你知道我展覽場所，如果想見我可以過來，但我不會再對你多做什麼。」</p><p>這算是堂本剛最大的底線，他一向不喜歡哭哭啼啼藕斷絲連這類的戲碼，還好堂本光一的自尊不准他泫然欲泣。</p><p>時間到了，堂本光一起身要離開，在離開前他抱住堂本剛，將臉埋在脖頸間深深吸聞，像是想把這令他安心的氣息刻劃在血液裡般，然後留下一枚吻痕後離開。<br/>
--<br/>
大學考試放榜，堂本光一如願考上了夢想的學校，他穿著校服匆匆趕到堂本剛展覽的場所，在櫃台人員通報期間緊張的抿著雙唇，看著牆上掛的畫作發愣。</p><p>「嗨，光一。」</p><p>堂本剛頭髮染了點黃褐色，還留了些鬍子，依舊帥氣。</p><p>他帶堂本光一稍微參觀了下展場，然後進入辦公室，得知堂本光一考上大學後為他開心，遞出一份銀行資料給堂本光一，是做為贊助他上大學的學費，設定成繳學費時才能動用。</p><p>「謝謝你，剛先生。」</p><p>堂本光一想要再次擁抱堂本剛卻被巧妙避開，明明不該失落的卻還是難過。</p><p>「我想問你，能不能來參加我的畢業典禮？」</p><p>當堂本剛要打開辦公室門時，堂本光一終於說出了另一個目的，他解釋父母工作繁忙沒辦法來參加，眼裡是掩飾不了的孤寂。</p><p>「好吧，時間地點跟我說，我會去的。」</p><p>堂本剛深深吸口氣後做出決定，反正他也很久沒有參加過畢業典禮了，就當作做善事吧。<br/>
--<br/>
櫻花飛舞的季節是離別也是相逢。</p><p>校園裡充斥著嘻笑與啜泣，唱著歌的大禮堂人潮逐漸散去，同級生相互邀約再去團聚或是與家人一起。</p><p>午後的圖書館裡則傳出細微的喘息聲，即使聲音不小心飄出也不會有人發現。</p><p>「啊啊──」</p><p>校服半敞開著，上面第二顆鈕釦緊緊握在堂本剛與堂本光一十指交釦的掌心裡，擠壓得有些生疼。</p><p>堂本光一背部抵在書架上，下半身赤裸兩腿盤在堂本剛腰部，享受著被進出的快感，許久沒被拓展開的緊緻甬道正用力吸吮著硬挺的碩大，每次抽插都發出噗滋水聲。</p><p>堂本剛今天繫著堂本光一送的領帶來參加畢業典禮，現在領帶則纏繞在堂本光一流淌晶瑩液體的分身，避免他釋放太多慾望。</p><p>在堂本光一又高潮時把人拉到了圖書館的窗戶旁，令他趴在窗台上，從後面再次進入不停收縮流著晶瑩液體著穴口，每次都狠狠進入再拔出、對準敏感處撞擊。</p><p>「恭喜小光畢業喔～」</p><p>小巧的臀部都被撞出淡粉色，修長雙腿微微顫抖著，即使已經快要不行了卻還是緊緊吸吮著堂本剛的碩大不願讓他退出。</p><p>堂本光一看著空無一人的校園，午後櫻花瓣隨著微風紛飛，而他不是一個人，真好。</p><p>堂本剛從車子後視鏡看著站在櫻花樹下目送自己的堂本光一，櫻花瓣在他周身飛舞繚繞，成為他久久無法忘懷的風景。<br/>
--<br/>
「剛先生，這位是新來的助理光一。」</p><p>由於藝術品的事業越做越大，秘書在堂本剛的指令下應聘了新人，在找尋了許久終於出現讓祕書滿意的人選，且這一個月表現下來很優秀。</p><p>「光一？」</p><p>堂本剛才從美國回來，一下飛機就到展場確認現場工程佈置進度，秘書帶著一位比他還高出一點的男子介紹著。</p><p>「堂本剛先生您好，我是您新任的助理堂本光一。」</p><p>當時的青少年經過幾年的歲月脫胎換骨了，稚氣的五官變得挺拔且英氣十足，身體也不再像當初單薄，尤其那胸膛明顯厚實，在貼合的服裝下跟著呼吸沉穩起浮著。</p><p>「您好。」</p><p>握住的手也不像當時般冰涼，是溫暖強大的男人的手，在鬆開前堂本剛感受到堂本光一食指滑過他的掌心，一絲酥癢盤繞上心頭。<br/>
--<br/>
「還沒有交往對象嗎？」</p><p>開幕前的酒會大家都散得差不多了，堂本光一送走最後一名賓客，會場剩下外匯人員迅速清理環境，他跟秘書交代幾句後踏入堂本剛的辦公室，將門鎖上。</p><p>堂本剛閉著眼養神，喝的有些多太陽穴跳動著疼痛。</p><p>「分手了…」</p><p>堂本光一來到他面前、蹲下，像年輕時那樣頭枕在堂本剛膝蓋上，握住他的手放在自己染了亞麻色的髮上，討摸。</p><p>「fufufu～為什麼呢？」</p><p>堂本剛感受著略長的髮絲從指縫中流洩，和當時一般的酥麻感湧上心頭。在堂本光一之後他也包養過幾個對象，但都沒有辦法取代堂本光一帶給他的快感，幾次後便停止包養玩樂。</p><p>「因為不是剛就不行啊…」</p><p>堂本光一閉上眼睛享受堂本剛的撫摸，紅嘟嘟的小嘴像是埋怨般小聲咕嚨。</p><p>「我也是喔，」</p><p>堂本剛張開雙眼，抬起堂本光一的下巴讓他仰望著。這張小臉明明在能展現極制情慾的神情，現在看上去卻如此禁慾，漆黑的瞳孔暈染著慾望卻又單純，忍不住將摩娑著下唇的大拇指稍微塞入輕喘著的小嘴，感受濕滑的舌頭舔拭著指腹。</p><p>「不是光一就不行了呢...」</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>